


The Best Worst Day

by perpetualmoose



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anxiety, Cigarettes, Humanstuck, I always forget to add that one!, Multi, Slice of Life, Tags will be updated as the story unfolds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:11:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetualmoose/pseuds/perpetualmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All odds are against Sollux as he spends the next couple months of his life struggling to get back on track.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this for an extremely good friend of mine who's in a bit of a pickle. 
> 
> Keep your chin up, darling! With love from yours truly. 
> 
> Enjoy. ♥

There are theories that souls come in and out of Earth many times. 

Throughout his life, Sollux had always heard about the concept of reincarnation. That each lifetime might help a specific soul learn a lesson, or something stupid like that. 

It's more or less the theory that every single experience you had was already determined for you, embedded into you like a code to 'help you'. Trivial things like what you'd have for breakfast in the morning, or things that you'd think are improbable to have pre-decided for you like the person that you'd marry, if you would even go on to marry at all. Something to mold you into a better entity than what you once were. 

When it all came down to it, he didn't suppose that he believed any of that.

But then again, his father always used to say, "There's no such things as coincidences, Sollux."

Really though, when it all came down to it, there was was one thing that Sollux believed, and one thing alone. 

Life is like a set of dominoes. 

Everything that you set up must eventually be knocked down.


	2. An Honest Mistake

"Sollux?" 

No answer. 

"Sollux, honey, get up!" 

Try again later.

"Sollux!" 

Holy fucking shit. 

Bloodshot eyes finally creak open to take in the bright, white sunshine of the morning. There it was. Rearing it's ugly head through the blinds again. 

"Uhhnng." 

The man in question rolls over, away from the wretched light, and is immediately turned onto his back again by a firm, manicured grip. 

Sollux opens one blue eye to find the blurry, annoyed outline of his fiancée. 

"Sollux, please, you're going to make me late for work again!" 

"FF, come on! Why can't I just stay here?"

"If I leave you here, then you're going to go right back to sleep! You have to go home, get showered, and get ready! Remember? We're going out to lunch with my parents to work out catering? Babe, I know you're tired, but when we're all done, you can sleep as much as you want. I promise!" 

With a grimace, Sollux opens the other eye, hazel, and sits up on the bed, watching Feferi tap her foot. 

"Up, up, up!" She prods, turning on her heel to grab the rest of her things. When she has her back turned, Sollux flops back down onto the warm sheets. Silk. God, if he could just have one moment of peace. 

"Sollux!!!"

Migraine. 

"Alright!" He snaps back, voice cracking with a very obvious layer of exhaustion. "I'm up!" 

It takes ten minutes of Feferi breathing down his neck, and Sollux dragging his bony ass, but together, they finally manage to find where he'd tossed his glasses. 

In her haste to get them both away from the comfort of her bedroom before she's late, and he falls asleep again, Feferi ushers Sollux to the front door of her apartment while he's still struggling to pull his t-shirt on. When his head finally pops out of the hole, she snickers at his thick brown mop of bed hair and smooths it down with her fingers as she leans upwards to kiss at the corner of his mouth. 

That breaks a smile out of him, and Feferi is beaming right back. 

"Love you."

"I love you too, Eridan."


	3. First Impressions

He nearly didn't catch that. 

In his sleep-fogged mind, he had almost completely let that slip right through the cracks. 

"What?"

Feferi looked confused with his sudden shift in mood. Her head shook lightly, eyebrows knitted. 

"What?" 

"Did you just call me 'Eri'?" 

Then she flinched, her hand slowly retracting from Sollux's hair as she seemed to have a recollection of thoughts. 

His mind soared. Suddenly, the tired male was feeling very, very awake. 

"Oh..."

"Yeah." 

"Sollux," Feferi immediately pleads. It was that voice that she did when she was trying to convince him of something. Soft, reassuring. Sollux didn't feel very reassured, but he was afraid that if he opened his mouth to say so, his lungs would pop right out. He held his breath. 

"Honey, I just saw Eridan at the supermarket yesterday, and I was thinking about how I was supposed to call him later. That's it! That's really all. I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry." 

Sollux could only shrug, hoping that the roll of his shoulders would somehow help him brush this entire situation off of him. It wasn't a big deal. It sounded like it shouldn't have been a big deal. Why did it feel like such a big deal?

"It's fine." 

"No it's not!" Feferi pouted, shifting on her heels. "Seriously, it's not. I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, babe, seriously." Sollux tried to sound reassuring through his smirk, and his overly-enthusiastic tone. Feferi grimaces. "You should go to work."

"Yeah, I should." There was no other tone she could have used that would make her sound more unconvinced. Even so, she kisses his lips this time, chaste and firm. 

"I'll try to make it up to you. Okay? I love you. Remember to be ready by noon!"

"I will. Love you too." 

And they part ways. 

Each step that Sollux took felt like somebody had replaced the soles of his shoes with lead. He wasn't going to be able to stop thinking about that little exchange, was he?

He proposed to Feferi in April. Privately, so she didn't feel pressured to say yes. They already started planning it out, and they haven't had a single major problem in their relationship since the beginning of Sollux's freshman year of college. Not until now, anyway.

Feferi and Sollux had known each other all throughout high school, when Feferi was in a long term friendship, and a short lived relationship with Eridan. When the three moved on into college, Eridan spent what felt like half of a whole year completely dedicated to splitting Sollux and Feferi up when they got together. It put one hell of a strain on their relationship, that was for sure. 

And hearing Eridan's name again...

Especially in that context?

It made Sollux sick to his stomach. 

He'd always suspected that there was more than what Feferi led on about the two of them. Nobody's ex boyfriend is their best friend. 

Feferi wouldn't though. Not when they were engaged. 

Would she?

Now really wasn't the time to think about it. God damn it. Honestly, Sollux couldn't remember when he'd gotten into his car, much less when he started driving. The fact that he'd missed his turn about five minutes ago to somehow end up fifteen miles from his apartment had only just dawned on him. 

The U-turn he had to make made his stomach lurch.

Freshly fallen rain fills the atmosphere with a crisp scent, greeting Sollux's lungs with clean air that he clearly wanted nothing to do with right now, judging by the way he was currently pulling out a carton of cigarettes from his front pocket. 

The water coated stairs that led up to his door splashed beneath his sneakers. He had a date with a cig along with a sip or two of bourbon, and like hell he would be late for that. 

With that lit cigarette between his teeth, he approaches his front door. 

Well, he would have, had the entire thing not been blocked by a stack of cardboard boxes almost as tall as he was. "Are you fucking kidding me?" Sollux seethes, smoke rolling out after his words when he plucked the cigarette between his thumb and index finger. 

It was as if the universe had personally answered him back almost as soon as he said those words aloud. 

No. 

It wasn't fucking kidding him. 

His eyes trail back to the apartment to the immediate left of his. Door was cracked open, and he could hear somebody speaking from inside.

Sollux's eyebrows raise in disbelief, and he takes another drag of his cigarette. He might as well finish it since he was outside. Feferi hated it when his apartment smelled like smoke. 

Ugh, Feferi. 

Smoke curls out from his lips with the deep sigh he huffed out. Thunder claps in the distance. The air felt muggy, like it was going to rain again. 

And to think it had been so sunny earlier this morning. 

There were no such things as coincidences. 

"Ma," The door to the apartment just left of Sollux's opens all the way. A guy just about as tall as the stack of boxes shuffles out, phone propped up to his ear by his shoulder, and his other two hands clutching what looked like instructions to build a wardrobe. He was clearly too busy to have a leisurely chat on the telephone. 

The skinny man stares the guy down, and the guy stares at him right back as if to say, 'the hell are you looking at?'

"Ma, I'll call you back later. Yeah. Yeah." He takes one last look at Sollux, and then folds up the instructions, tucking the paper beneath his arm before reaching up to grab the box that was on top of the stack. Now that was just asking for disaster. 

"Yeah, tell 'em I say hi. No, I'm fine. Okay." He's still talking on the fucking phone as he tries to take that box down. The stack wobbles beneath it, and Sollux mouths to himself 'why me?', as he drops his cigarette down onto the concrete, stepping on it. He lifts the box up from the stack to place it into the shorter male's arms, who was now pegged as 'chatty Kathy' in Sollux's head. 

All he gets in return is a slight nod of chatty Kathy's head before he turns around and shuffles that box back inside. Fucking hell. No gratitude. What a fucking bastard. 

Chatty Kathy is still yapping when he comes back out, 

"Okay, ma. Yeah. Yeah, alright. Yes I like it." 

"Your boxes are literally right in front of my door. You couldn't have put them anywhere else?" 

Chatty Kathy sneers and puts his palm up against the receiver. "Can't you see I'm on the phone?" He snaps, seizing up Sollux's bony frame. "Besides, the fuck does it look like I'm doing?"

Genuinely taken aback, Sollux's eyebrows shoot up, mouth gaping. Who the hell did this guy think he was?

"Yeah, that's what I fucking thought." Then chatty Kathy walks around the stack of boxes, and shoves the one at the very bottom away from Sollux's door with his foot, taking all the other boxes with it. It sends the box at the top flying right to the floor, but chatty Kathy doesn't so much as flinch. Having made his point, he circles back around, but not without bumping his shoulder up against Sollux purposely, sending him shuffling backwards a step. 

"Yeah, ma, I'm still here." Just before chatty Kathy reaches the door frame to his own apartment, he turns back to face his new neighbor, a glare prominent on his features. "By the way, nice shirt. Jerkoff." 

The door slams shut behind him, and Sollux looks down. His shirt was inside out. 

Nothing short of the feeling that you'd get if Satan were to move in next to you settled down into the pit of Sollux's stomach right next to the anxiety he was already feeling prior to meeting his brand new enemy this morning.

A clap of thunder was all that he had to prepare him for the rain that began to pour down over him. 

Today was the first day of the worst month of Sollux Captor's life.


End file.
